Boys Will Be Boys
by mchemicalr
Summary: After Harry's many years of admiring Draco, he realizes that Draco has feelings for him too.
1. Caught In The Action

"Boys Will Be Boys"

An ordinary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just begun. Harry had his usually double-potions class first. Harry did not like potions; it was his least favorite class. But today was different. Today, he fell in love.

"Settle down." called Snape in an unusually friendly way. "Lets all take our seats and start today's lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, professor." Rang the students in unison.

Harry looked over to something he could see out of the corner of his eye. It was Draco, waving his hand to get Harry's attention. He had a piece of paper in his hand, and then he threw it at Harry. Harry opened it. It read:

Dear Harry,

I have just noticed how sexy you look today. Also, I had noticed that I have developed feelings for you. Not "friend" feelings, love feelings. I am in love with you Harry. I hope you feel the same way towards me. If not, you can ignore this letter and we can both get on with our lives. Please reply soon, I want to see your reaction towards me.

-Draco

Harry read the letter about 3 times to make sure that he read it correctly. He was stunned. But thought to himself,

_Draco? Has feelings for me? Wow! This is…well…great! And why, I do look rather sexy today, don't I? I can't believe this! This is fantastic! I must reply quickly!_

Harry got out a roll of parchment and his quill.

Dear Draco,

Wow! That was a shocker. I can't believe this! This is great! I have been holding in feelings for you since my second year here! I can't believe this! Meet me by the staircase and we'll talk.

-Harry

They all did their lesson with Snape and then left the classroom.

"I uh…I have to go to the bathroom," Harry lied to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay. Go do you businesses, and we won't bother you." Ron replied to Harry.

"See ya!" Called Hermione to Harry.

Harry half ran to the staircase to meet Draco. When he got there, he saw Draco sitting on the steps. Harry stopped running. He walked quietly towards Draco and sat next to him.

"Urm…hey…" stuttered Harry.

"Hello, Harry," replied Draco.

"So, that was kind if awkward in Potions…eh?" asked Harry.

"I guess…I really have feelings for you. I don't know when or how this happened, but…wait…did you ever write me back?"

"Oh! I forgot!" Harry dug into his pockets and handed over the letter. It took Draco about a minute to read the note.

"This is…this is…" Draco didn't finish his sentence.

"Totally fantastic, I know!" Harry finished Draco's sentence for him. "This is so unbelievable, I can't believe it…"

"Yeah, it's great! So…does this mean that you want to…be together?" asked Draco.

Harry thought…"Well, sure! This is going to be great. Um…do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" asked Harry.

"Yeah!" Draco half shouted.

"Okay, well meet me there at about…say…8:00 tonight?"

"Yeah…sure. Great."

"Ok…" Harry said to Draco. "Well, I better go now. I have to go catch up with Ron and Hermione. I'll see you later." Harry started to walk away. He hadn't gotten very far when he felt someone tugging on his shirt. Harry wheeled around. It was Draco. Draco almost immediately threw himself onto Harry and thrust his tongue into his mouth. They were kissing…Draco thought to himself:

_Oooh…not bad, Potter. You kiss so well. How I have been longing for this moment. I'm actually kissing…Potter! This is great!_

Harry also thought to himself:

_Umm…wow. This is great! He is such a good kisser. Yes! Oh! More please! Just wait until he sees what I have waiting for him tonight at 8:00! He'll be so surprised!_

Harry had no idea how long they had been standing there kissing until someone came up behind him. Harry and Draco stopped kissing immediately. Harry saw a frightened look in Draco's eyes. Harry turned around to see that it was none other that professor Severus Snape.

"Kissing, are we?" said Snape in his usual low voice. Snape had just now noticed that it was Harry and Draco he had interrupted. He gasped. "I cannot believe this. You two? This is unacceptable. I'm taking 5 points for Griffindor and Slytherin." We walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well," Draco whispered to Harry. "I'll see you tonight." They both parted and walked to their different common rooms. Harry walked though the portrait door to find Ron and Hermione snuggled up in a blanket together on the floor in front on the fire. They were kissing too. They both heard the portrait door close and stopped kissing.

"Well, I'm not the only one in love, as I can see," Harry said to Ron and Hermione both.

"What?" Ron and Hermione both said at the same time. "_You're_ in love? With who?"

"You will never guess," said Harry.

"Tell us!"

"Ok!" The next two words that came out of Harry's mouth scared Ron and Hermione to death: "Draco Malfoy." Harry happily ran upstairs to his bed. When 7:30 came by, Harry got out his invisabitly cloak and ran down the stairs. He walked to where the Room of Requirement would soon be and thought to himself about what he wanted.

I need some privacy for Draco and I. A place where no one can find us. A place where we can be alone. I need a nice comfy bed and some nice smelling aromas. 


	2. A Night In The Room of Requirement

Harry thought long and hard before finally, the door the Room of Requirement appeared in the wall of the hallway. The door was lined with pearls and it was a nice shade of black. The doorknob was made of glass and was reflecting light off the candles the mounted the walls in the hallway. Harry grabbed the doorknob, turned, and pushed. The room was more gorgeous than ever.

The carpet of the Room of Requirement was a rose red; the walls were painted a faint greenish color. In the center of the room, lay a nice-sized bed cover with red rose petals and silky blankets. There were bookcases lining every wall in the room. Harry went over to one of the bookcases. They were lined with dozens and dozens of teaching books on how to do _it_ (if you know what I mean). There were evens several pairs of brass, silver, and gold handcuffs that lined the bottom of the shelves. Harry decided to try out the bed.

He was jumping up and down on it when Draco walked in. Harry plopped down on his butt.

"I'm glad you came!" said Harry.

"So am I!" Replied Draco.

"Ok, so this is our Room of Requirement for the night! Do you like it?" Asked Harry.

"Its really nice…I like it." Draco smiled. "So what are we going to be doing in here?" Asked Draco.

"Well…Let me take you to the book case." Harry led Draco over to one of the bookcases. Harry pointed to one of the pairs of handcuffs. "Interested?"

"Heck yes!" Screamed Draco. "Let's get busy!"

"Well said, Draco. Well said."

With that, Harry grabbed a pair of the handcuffs and forced the around Draco's wrists. He then threw Draco onto the bed. Harry threw himself onto Draco and started to kiss him. He could hear Draco moaning with pleasure. Harry ruffled Draco's hair a little bit a then took off his own shirt and threw onto a nearby chair. He did the same with Draco's shirt.

Harry started to lick Draco's stomach and then went directly to his pants. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off. All that was left on Draco was his green and black plaid boxers. Harry quickly took those off, too. Draco was now completely naked. Harry had never seen anyone's penis but his own. Harry was shocked at the sight of Draco's penis, but he opened his mouth and closed around the tip of it.

"Oooh…now that is kinky…" moaned Draco and he continued to be sucked. "You're good at this…oh yes!"

Harry said nothing and continued to go from tip to base of Draco's penis. Finally, after a good long hour, Draco finally had his orgasm.

"That was good…Thanks." Said Draco.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Replied Harry. "Turn over."

"What" asked Draco, confused.

"I said turn over! On your stomach, please."

"Ok…" Draco nervously, said. And without saying another word, Draco turned over on his stomach.

"Nice." Said Harry.

Harry had now had an erection for some time now, so he thought it was time to put it to use. He stuck the tip of his penis into Draco's butt and began to pump in and out, in and out. Draco was being pounded against the soft, velvety bed. Harry again heard him moan with pleasure.

Harry had his orgasm and they swapped places. Harry got pumped in the ass by Draco and sucked by Draco. By the night was over, both their butts and penis' were sore. They both thanked each other, kissed, and then left.


End file.
